Electronic devices, and in particular those including a display such as mobile communication devices, are routinely transported or shipped for different purposes. For example, in the event that there is a service issue with the product, the product may be transported or shipped to a repair center. In another example, in a product “take-back” program where products are recycled, the product may be shipped for refurbishment and forwarded to a retail facility or directly to a subsequent end-user. In yet another example, a product may be routed within a facility (such as a manufacturing plant) for different processes during its assembly.
For transport, destination information is commonly printed on a shipping label affixed to an envelope (or package) containing a device. In another example, repair and diagnosis indicia may printed on a label and affixed to an envelope for the product, or printed on a separate paper and inserted into the envelope with the product. It is possible that the device may become separated from its transport instructions. It is also possible that repair instructions could become lost.
Packaging a device for transport is labor intensive. Additionally, printing information about the device for packaging purposes usually requires pertinent data to be prepared by the user. When a repair or device recycle is required, a consumer may need to contact a manufacturer representative and receive specifically-prepared packing materials by mail or courier. In fact, mailing labels and other instructions may be specifically prepared for a particular consumer. A questionnaire about the product may need to be completed by the consumer prior to shipping the product. Such packaging, labeling, and/or instruction infrastructure may be required to ensure that the device and instructions are properly received at its destination. Any error, for example, by mislabeling, or loss of printed information may delay or inhibit proper routing and/or action with respect to the product.